Technologies have recently been developed to identify the signatures of individual electrical devices, providing knowledge about what devices are being used, when they are being used, how much power they are utilizing, and more. It is desirable to improve upon such technology to further determine information about users of devices to empower new and useful information, such as knowledge about which user is using a particular device during a specific time period. This knowledge may be used to provide a user profile, help users to be more energy-conscious and efficient, and to enable a multitude of energy payment mechanisms that are only be possible by associating specific device and energy use with a specific user.